User blog:K9OK/Ok, here's the timeline.
October 9, 2019 (Day 17) Hello, peoples of the out there, So, I finally got home and made the timeline picture. I hope it lets me put the picture here, but if it doesn't I'll just download the image and put it on here through the edit button. (Also, can other people edit blogs? Just a thought.) Anyway, I've come up with a pretty good timeline I think. Also, I forgot the Slenderman Siblings play in the last blog, but It's fine now because we're dealing with the first 10. So, in the beginning, there was Minecraft. As I put in the last one, I believe that there are 2 Jordans in this part of the world, but keep in mind that this is also true to all of the siblings, and I will be calling them the Subconscious Uploading Fryes (or SU for short.) As for why I chose this name, I just thought of them entering minds, and "uploading" them into their subconscious. Anyway, I believe that this Jordan is traveling the world, maybe with other SU Siblings in the process. Now before I said that I think that the Mo'Creatures mod was a part of this, but I don't think that right now. I think that the Mo'Creastures one is actually an alternate version of a Minecraft Tale possibly from another dimension. Now I haven't actually seen the episode in a while, but as far as I know, they are just exploring the village, in survival. While SU Jordan probably can go into survival, I feel like when just trying to look for animals it's unnecessary. I do think that SU Jordan was actually going into this Jordan's mind as well. For each world, they make there is a new Minecraft Jordan. I think that for the most part all of their memories are the same. They both were raised by mountain cows, both went to Cosmic High, basically, all of the things that he said happened, but wasn't on screen. This would explain the variety in his different playthroughs, as his memories are slightly different. There is also a possibility that each MC Jordan is actually just being reincarnated into this new world, and they have all of their memories. This is supported by them going back into their old Minecraft worlds, but It's just SU Jordan, with no MC Jordan in sight. This could also be a possibility, I will decide which I think once I watch more episodes. Next is the TARDIS mod. Now, this could be anywhere in the timeline, but I believe it is still happening within the timeframe of regular Minecraft. I think this because of the natural way of this version of Minecraft at this time. Also, it's a time machine, it could literally be at any time. When I get home today I will add 2 or more lines, one for places I have no idea where they could be, and one for other timelines maybe. Next up is the Slenderman Siblings Play. The Slenderman gameplay is taking place in modern-day. It could anywhere in the 20th century or the 21st century. Once again SU Jordan and his Siblings were taking control of a teenager who wandered into Slender's forest. This is supported by them not really caring when they die because it's just a game to them. They can also turn back time with saving and loading, so they do just that. This is true with the 2nd episode too. Next is the Zelda TF2 one. For this one, I still believe that they are just playing a game. I think that 2 Reds and 2 Blus were just playing a game together in an abandoned Clocktown, or Clocktown doesn't have modern technology. I do think that this would a point in the story where the Red and Blu don't exactly get along, but these 2 are, kind of like Romeo and Juliette. Next up is Minecraft TF2. This one is where the TF2 War starts, it has 2 teams fighting in an actual battlefield. And while they keep coming back from the dead, I think that's just happening because of SU Jordan, and any other SUs playing. That is basically it. Keep in mind that the image may not be what I am thinking now, but what I was thinking last night when I made it. -K9OK Ps: Oh, it's over there! Edit: I moved the picture to the top instead. I hope that is better. Category:Blog posts